Naruto: Night-Time Stories
by Xxx-Aka-Ketsueki-xxX
Summary: A collection of random one-shot pairings with a hint of lemon to help you sleep at night. Pairing suggestions are welcome.
1. Chapter One: Domestic Action

**_Domestic Action_**

"Oi! Naruto!"

"What?!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, asshole! Come here!"

Naruto groaned as he drops his coat into the washing machine. He stood up and walked out of the laundry room, heading for the kitchen.

As he walked through the hallway, Keiko, Naruto's five year old blond headed princess walked out of her room and pointed a finger at him, with the biggest of all grins.

"Ooh, Daddy's in trouble!"

Naruto gave her a minor glare, "Hush. Go back in your room, and help Minako straighten her hair."

Keiko giggled and did as she was told. Naruto sighed and hesitated before turning into the kitchen.

"Yes dear, what did I do-" Naruto paused upon seeing his wife holding something out for him to see, "What's that?"

Anko looked at the shirtless Naruto with a glare, "This is a condom wrapper."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. Before he could say anything, she continued, "I found this in the alleyway right next to Ichiraku's. Is there anything you want to tell me, Naruto?"

Naruto paused, "...Yeah. Is there any particular reason why you picked up a used condom wrapper in the middle of an alleyway?" He asked, confused and a bit disgusted.

Anko sent him another glare, "Are you cheating on me?"

Naruto looked at her for a moment before responding, "... Wait. You think that's mine?"

"Just tell me if you are. I wont get mad, I promise." She said with a smile that Naruto knew was not a sincere one.

He groaned and shook his head. This was the third time she did something like this this week, "Ugh... Anko-chan, no. Why on earth would I cheat on you?"

Anko shrugged, "I don't know, Naruto, I'm trying to figure that out myself. I mean, I saw this near Ichiraku's today, and I knew you were there this morning. So if there's something I should know about, you should tell me." She said, calmly. Naruto knew this was a bad sign, however.

"Anko-chan, are you being serious righ-"

"I mean, am I not a good wife?"

"Anko, you're an amazing wife. So-"

"So why would I find this near Ichiraku's?" She interrupted, holding the ripped wrapper out again.

Naruto slowly started chuckling at how ridiculous the situation was to him, "Anko, if this is a joke, I swear you got me with this one."

Anko's face remained the same, "No one is joking here. Unless you mistake me for a joke, that is."

Naruto stopped chuckling and frowned. He sighed, "Look, Anko-chan, we've been married for five years. We have two beautiful daughters, and a wonderful home. And on top of that, I-"

"So why would you sleep around on me? I mean, I thought I was pretty fucking awesome in bed." At this Naruto shushed her and peeped around the corner to make sure his children weren't listening.

"Anko, please, stop interrupting me." He said, "Like I was saying, I've recently become Hokage a month ago, and ever since then you've been thinking I've been cheating on you. Why is that?"

Anko was as calm as could be, "Just tell me that you cheated on me, and why you did it. It's not that complicated, Naruto."

Naruto began chuckling again, "Anko, I have not, would not, and cannot cheat on you." He said, with a disbelieving smile. "You should know me better than this. I love you and our family way too much to even think about cheating on you." He looked her straight in the eyes, "You're an amazing wife, Anko. And yes, you're terrific in bed. You're the only woman I want and need."

Anko only looked at him, holding out the wrapper again.

Naruto still couldn't help but laugh, "And a used condom wrapper near Ichiraku's is the only piece of evidence you have? Come on Anko, be reasonable. That probably belonged to some guy dealing with a prostitute last night or something, I don't know. I don't even think that condom would fit on me!" He said, looking closer to see its small size.

Anko looked at it, then back at him, "... So, you're saying that you didn't cheat on me."

Naruto laughed yet again. Despite how serious Anko was, Naruto found it intriguingly comical, "Yes, my crazy, psycho wife. I have never cheated on you, and never will." He stepped toward her, wrapped her in his arms, and gave her a peck on the lips. One that she didn't return back. "Besides, I'm not suicidal. If I were to ever cheat on you, don't you think I know that you'd do something insane, like chop my balls off if you ever found out?"

Anko nodded, "And your penis. Then shove them down your throat."

"Exactly, so I would never do anything stupid like that. Now give me your kunai." He extended his hand. Anko sneered at how much he knew her, and gave him the kunai she held under one of his t-shirts that was two sizes too big for her, between her breasts, "Now can you give me a kiss, please?"

Anko looked away, crossing her arms. She then turned around to throw away the condom wrapper.

Then, after turning back around, Anko grabbed the back of Naruto's head, pulling him into a firm kiss. Naruto returned the favor, wrapping his arms around her waist, while she held the back of his head.

She pulled away, and glared at him. Naruto knew it wasn't a glare made of anger.

Naruto knew, she was scared.

"You'd better not cheat on me, or I swear on our kids, that I'll-"

Naruto smiled and shushed her, "I wouldn't dream of it. But seriously, ever since I've become Hokage, you've been thinking this way. You've never accused me of anything in the seven years we've been together. So why start now?"

Anko looked away. She hated when her sensitive side came out, "Because... Now that you're Hokage, I know that you can have practically anyone you want. And..."

Naruto knew what she was going to say next, "You feel as though you might not be good enough anymore."

Anko looked at him then looked away again, saying nothing.

He planted another kiss on her lips, "Anko, you are in competition with no one. You're my wife, and I love you. We have two beautiful daughters, who are the only other girls I could possibly love more than you. We've worked hard together to get to where we are now, and I wouldn't ever risk this over anyone, let alone choose someone over you." He said.

Anko didn't smile, but he could tell by her facial expression that she was relieved.

Naruto then looked at her seriously, "Now, look. These accusations need to stop. This is probably the twentieth time we've had a discussion like this, and it's getting annoying. So can you please put it into your stubborn little head that I would never cheat on you?" He said with a small smile. Anko cracked a small grin.

"Don't call me stubborn." She kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. Naruto held her by the waist and kissed her with just as much passion.

The kiss quickly grew hotter, and soon, Naruto found himself on top of the kitchen table, with Anko on top of him.

Despite his lust growing, Naruto pulled away, "Anko-chan, the kids..."

Anko groaned. She knew he was right, the kids are still up, and their rooms were right around the corner.

She then grinned and lined her lips up to his ear, "So how about we finish this somewhere else...?"

Naruto grinned as well, "Anko-chan, you wouldn't happen to be horny at a time like this, would you?" He said quietly.

Anko chuckled dirtily and ran a hand down his bare chest, "Hmm... Maybe. You know how much I love fucking you. And seeing you shirtless like this is making my kitty a little damp, ya know..." She purred. Anko grinned when she began to feel Naruto harden below her at her words, "And the kids don't seem to be the only one up and awake right now..."

"But that's the problem, we can't do anything until Minako and Keiko are asleep, which wont be for another two hours or so." Naruto said, still careful after the last time Minako almost walked in on them when it wasn't their bedtime yet.

Anko only seemed to grin wider. She got off of him and grabbed his hand, "Just follow me, Hokage-sama..." She said sexilly before pulling him in step with her. Naruto trailed behind, wondering what his spontaneous wife was up to.

Soon, Naruto found himself locked inside the laundry room with a predatory Anko.

"The laundry room?" He asked after she locked the door, "But-"

"But, what?" She interrupted, walking over to him slowly with very profound movements of her hips, "The door is locked, the room is very far from our daughters', and it's pretty well insulated, so not much sound can escape from here..." She kissed under his jaw, running a hand over the groin of his pants.

This made Naruto sigh and hang his head back. Anko took advantage of his weakened state and pushed him against the wall.

She looked into his eyes, a lustful haze dwelling within her own, "So we can make all the noise we want..." She began unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, while continuing to stare in his eyes, loving the look on his face.

Naruto stared back at her and sent her a playful smirk, "Well, that's good... You've never been the silent type."

Anko quickly let his pants and boxers fall to his ankles, taking one of his most prized possessions in her soft hands, stroking him painfully slow, "Nope. And I don't ever plan on becoming it. I love it when you make me scream..." She murmured huskily. "But first... I think I owe you something, considering my behavior earlier..." She fell to her knees, stroking his seven-inched dick faster in front of her face. She licked her lips at having it so close to her face, then slipped her tongue between her lips to give its underside a slow lick.

Naruto sighed. Things would always resort to this whenever he and Anko had a fight, which was quite often. Their healthy sex life easily made up for the amount of arguments they had.

She continued to lick just around the tip, teasing him with her snake-like tongue. He began to groan, as he could feel himself getting even harder.

"Why must you tease me so much...?" Naruto mumbled. Anko looks up at him and chuckled.

"Oh, is that wrong of me to do? I thought you told me you like it when I treat your dick like a lollipop..." Naruto said nothing as she gave him another lick. She grinned and took off her oversized shirt, revealing her bra-less torso. Her perfect DD-cups, which grew from having two children, jiggled as they were released from their prison.

Before Naruto got to fully enjoy the view, Anko grasped the base of his dick, wrapping her mouth over the tip. He groaned as she sucked on him mercilessly, sliding the organ in and out of her mouth while licking him at the same time. She hummed gleefully as she did it, loving the feeling of having her husband's dick between her lips.

She used an abundant amount of saliva, carelessly allowing it to seep out of her mouth and down her chin, onto her breasts. Once she began to taste his precum, she relaxed her gag reflex and allowed his dick to move deeper into her mouth, touching her throat. She then held his dick firmly, deepthroating him as much as she possibly could.

Before it became too much for her to handle without gagging, she ejected it out of her orifice for a breather and stroked his half-lubricated cock, "Damn, you're so big..." She whispered hotly. She then eagerly started attacking his dick with her tongue, licking the tip, all the way down to his balls, leaving no part of his genitals dry. Naruto held her head and grasped her hair as she did this, on the verge of climax.

But Anko had other plans. She released from him once she was sure his dick was covered in her saliva, "Mmm... I always make such a mess..." She says before wiping her chin, watching his dick drip with spit, "Now lie down on the floor."

Naruto complied, wondering what she had in store. She laid down in front of him and put his dick between her tits. Her grin seemed to never go away, "I haven't given you a titjob since the day of your inauguration... Seems like you're overdue for one." She told him with a wink. Before The Sixth Hokage could respond, Anko already began sliding her tits up and down his shaft, licking the head that was poking out between them. Her fleshy mounds slid against his dick perfectly, with hardly any resistance. The pleasure accidentally made him hit his head against the floor, not that he could feel it with the lack of blood flowing through his head.

Anko continued pleasuring her husband, and it didn't take long for him to reach his climax. He groaned as white sticky fluid shot from his dick with barely any warning, onto Anko's face. She flinched a bit as it stuck to her, but nevertheless still attempted to catch the rest in her mouth.

As Naruto fell limp against the ground, Anko gave him a glare, "You never like to warn me when you're gonna cum."

"S-Sorry..." Naruto mumbled breathlessly. "When you do things like this... My mind just goes blank."

Anko chuckled dirtily and scooped the cum off her face with a finger, to place it in her mouth, "You're lucky I love your cum... You taste so good..." She continued getting the cum off her face into her mouth until there was hardly any trace of it left. By this time, Naruto recovered his breath. Anko sexily crawled on top of him, now face to face, with his dick poking her abdomen.

"Usually I'd have you return the favor for something like this, but... My pussy is just begging to be penetrated..." Not giving him any time to reply, she reached down between their bodies and moved the crotch of her panties to the side before positioning his erect cock toward her moist womanhood. She hummed as she eased down onto it, while Naruto hissed in pleasure. It took a few seconds until Anko fully encased his dick inside her. She grabbed his hands and held them above his head, giving her plenty of control.

"Mmn... I swear your dick feels just as good as it did when we first had sex, Naruto-kun..." She told him, looking at him with an aggressive smirk.

"And you don't seem to ever have loosened up... Even after giving birth to Keiko and Minata." He said grinning back at her, "Heh, and you're just as aggressive, too."

Anko chuckled, "What can I say? When I want something, I take it..." She began to slowly ride him, moaning silently as his thick cock moved between her lips, "And right now, I want this fucking cock..." She watched as it slid in and out of her. She still had his hands pinned above his head, giving her all the control she wanted. She moaned every time she felt every inch of him inside her, hissing each time it slid back out.

"Ugh... lets make this quick... I don't like not having my eye on Keiko and Minata for long..." Naruto uttered through his teeth.

Anko grinned, "They'll be fine. They have both our genes in them, so not only are they strong, but they're fearless... Besides, who in their right mind would dare mess with the Hokage's princesses?"

"It's not that, its just... Keiko tried experimenting with the Rasengan last time she and Minata were alone, and destroyed half the house... Remember that?"

"...Yeah, we better make this quick." Anko then gave him a dirty look, "So come on... Only you know how to make me cum in record time..."

Naruto grinned and wrapped her in his arms. He rolled over, switching positions with Anko, putting him on top. He then snapped his hips deep in between Anko's legs, shoving every inch of him inside her unexpectedly.

"Sh-Shit...!" She squealed, running her nails firmly against her husband's back. "Come on, fuck me... I wanna cum so bad..." She whispered in his ear. Naruto needed no more motivation as he began slamming his hips forcefully into Anko's, making her toes curl. She moaned loudly as she takes every inch of his dick. The sensation made both of them begin to perspire as their bodies grow hot.

Soon, Naruto picked up the pace without losing any force of his hip movements, "Oh God yes, don't you fucking stop...!" She growled at him, clawing at his back even harder. Her moans dominated over his in volume, as all she can do is lock her legs around him and scratch his back like a cat with a new piece of furniture.

Anko Uzumaki almost lost her mind when Naruto started pumping into her even faster, taking shorter strokes, but penetrating her even deeper. Her words were no longer coherent as she took her pounding, now drawing blood on her lover's back. Naruto couldn't care the least bit, as he was set on making Anko cum as hard as he was about to.

"C-Cum...! Oh God, you're gonna make me cum...!" Exclaimed Anko. Naruto's pace increased even more as he reached the brink of orgasm as well. Both bodies became painfully tense as they started reaching their high, finding it hard to breathe properly.

Anko wasn't sure what set it off. It could have been Naruto groaning in her ear, the fact that his last stroke made her feel his dick deeper inside of her than she expected, or the amount of semen she felt entering inside of her. But as soon as Naruto came, she followed up after, squirming under him as she wailed and howled in utmost ecstasy.

She found her body twitching slightly as her orgasm lasted longer than she predicted. She created eight gashes trailing across Naruto's back, not even realizing just how much strength she was using.

Soon, they both collapsed simultaneously. The amount of perspiration on their bodies and the desperate struggle to catch their breath both made them feel as though they ran a whole five miles in Suna's hot desert. Anko still had her legs wrapped around him, but her arms slumped to her sides, barely able to move. Naruto simply tried not to put too much weight onto Anko, finding it hard to even do that.

"...I fucking... love you..." Anko breathed, releasing her legs from around him.

"I love you too..." Naruto sighed. They then engage in an exhausted kiss, one with plenty of tongue.

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you in there?" They suddenly heard, lead by a few knocks on the door.

"Dammit..." Groaned Naruto, "I knew we should have waited until they went to sleep..."

"It was worth it..." Anko replied with a lazy grin. Naruto stood up, helping Anko up as well. They managed to find their clothing and attempted to fix themselves up as best as they could.

Naruto and Anko exited the room to find Minata and Keiko walking past it. The parents both knew that replying to their kids in that room would be useless, seeing as the room was soundproof from the inside.

"Right here, Keiko-chan and Minata-chan." Anko said. The kids turned around and grin at them.

"Mommy, Daddy, were you hiding from us?" Minata accused cheekily.

"Yes." "No." Naruto and Anko said at the same time. They looked at each other, then their kids.

"No." "Yes."

They face-palmed themselves simultaneously.

Keiko and Minata both raised an eyebrow, confusion evident, "Daddy just had to talk to Mommy in private for a second." Naruto told them with a smile.

"Were you in trouble, Daddy?" Keiko insinuated with a teasing grin.

Naruto chuckled, looking at their mother, "Nah, it turns out that Mommy was the one in trouble."

Anko responded with a playful slap to the arm, "Anyway, you guys hungry?"

"Yeah!" They answer.

Anko smiled, "I'll make dinner in a few. And do you want Dango for desert, too?"

Both parents saw the joy in their daughters' faces upon hearing that, "Yes, please!"

The family of four all had smiles on their faces as they headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, Mommy, you have something white on your face..." Minata mumbled.

Anko and Naruto shared looks. Anko touched her face and indeed feels a small dry residue just under her bottom lip.

"O-Oh, er... That's toothpaste. I was brushing my teeth a few minutes ago..."

Keiko was a little skeptical.

"...In the laundry room?"

"And Daddy, why is your back bleedi-?"

"Oh, Minata-chan, your hair looks so pretty! Keiko-chan did a good job fixing it!"

"Oh thanks, Mommy!"


	2. Chapter Two: Shithead's Roommate

_**Shithead's Roommate **_

Picking up himself up off the floor, Naruto chuckled dryly, "I guess I should have seen that coming, huh?"

"Ya think?" She replied. "Just be glad I didn't kick you in the fucking balls."

"Yes, I'm glad." Naruto dusted himself off. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were home today."

"Ya damn right you're sorry! I should squish your itty bitty testicles with a hammer right now!"

"Tayuya-chan," Naruto sighed, "I said I'm sorry. Besides, I didn't see much."

"It doesn't matter if you saw just my face or the inside of my fucking pussy! You're supposed to knock before entering, dumbass!" Tayuya exclaimed, bumping Naruto's shoulder with her own as she passed him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Why should I knock if its my house and I _thought_ I was the only person in here?" He asked. "Besides, why would you shower with the curtain open?"

Tayuya said nothing and went into her clothes drawer, picking out a pair of underwear, pants, and a shirt. She bumped him again as she stepped back into the bathroom.

But before she closed the bathroom door, she turned around and looked him dead in the eye.

"So exactly what did you see?"

"I didn't see-"

"Honestly, fuck-face."

Naruto cleared his throat, "Ahh... I um... All I saw was your breasts, I swear..." He replied quickly.

Tayuya smirked, "I wasn't actually expecting you to answer that honestly."

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Ahehe, well I wasn't going to lie to you."

"Did you like what you saw?"

"...Wait, what?"

Tayuya smirked again, "I said did you enjoy the fucking view?"

Naruto had to choose his words wisely.

"Well, uhhhh... I'm not going to say no..."

Tayuya then made a motion, which made Naruto flinch, assuming that he was about to get struck again. But he felt no pain or contact, and looked up to see the ex-Sound Nin adjusting the towel around her breasts as she dropped the clothes she just picked out. Now the towel seemed lower, exposing a bit of her cleavage.

Tayuya was very well endowed for her age. She's budded beautifully since Naruto first saw her when they were Genin. Now she was a beautiful young lady with lustrous red hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. And her body has grown in all the right places. Her thighs and butt had thickened, but not overly so, and now she's a nineteen year old with D-cup sized breasts. Any straight man would look in her direction when passing her in the street.

"Fucking pervert."

"I'm not a pervert. I'm a guy attracted to women."

"Yeah, uh-huh." She scoffed. "You probably caught a fucking woody, didn't you?"

Naruto blushed a little, "N-No, I didn't."

Her smirk became even more devious, "What was all that about honesty, earlier? Now you're lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you. I can't catch a boner from a quick glance at tits."

Tayuya's glance glided downwards with a sultry look, "I think I'll see if you're lying to me myself..."

She then reached forward and groped Naruto's groin.

Naruto jumped back and hastily covered his 'area', "H-Hey! What are you doing?"

Tayuya chuckled and shook her head, "Faggot. A hot girl goes and reaches for your dick and you jump back? I'm starting to question your gender preference. You did kiss that Uchiha a while back, after all."

He wondered exactly how she can possibly know about that, but decided not to speak of it, "What? You did that so suddenly! Sorry if my reflexes kicked in!" He defended. "Why did you do that in the first place?"

Tayuya shrugged, "I was checking to see if you were lying to me. And telling from what I felt, you were." She said with a grin.

"What are you talking about? I'm not even hard!"

Tayuya walked over to him again, "Alright, I'm reaching for it again. Try not to run, pussy." She teased. As her hand reached for his groin again, his conscience was telling him to stop her, due to how weird the turn of events had became, but his ego was trying to convince Tayuya that he wasn't scared.

In the end, his ego won.

"See? This has to be a boner." Tayuya declared as she felt his penis through his pants and boxers.

"T-That's really not a boner." Naruto says, trying to hold back a groan. Not only was she still holding it, but she was moving her hand and fingers as well. "I'm serious."

Tayuya scoffed playfully, "So you mean your dick is this big normally? That's hard to believe."

Naruto made a face that showed embarrassment and innocence.

"...Well..."

Tayuya looked at him and saw his face. Her smirk dropped.

"Wait, you're serious?"

Naruto rubbed his head, "Ehehe... What can I say?"

"No fucking way." She said flatly. "Let me see it."

"What?!"

"I said let me see it, dipshit! Whip it out!"

"No!"

"Don't be a bitch. Wait, is it getting bigger?"

"Well, you're still holding it and it feels kinda good, so..."

"So you aren't lying... I wonder exactly how big it can get..." Tayuya then put more effort into her hand movements, playing and rubbing the hardening flesh in his pants sensually.

"Wait, Tayuya..." Naruto groaned as his head slowly hung backwards by the pleasure.

Tayuya's eyelids lowered as a grin spread across her lips._ "This is getting kinda fun..."_

"Mmm, it's getting bigger and harder... What's the matter, pencil dick? Am I turning you on?"

"Kinda..."

"So you mean to tell me that you didn't get the least bit aroused when you saw my tits?" She asked as she started playing with it a bit more aggressively.

Naruto sighed, "Well..."

"Do you wanna see them again?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. I said do you wanna see them again?"

Naruto hesitated. His arousal was growing, so he managed to utter out, "Y-Yeah."

Tayuya chuckled and took a step back. Naruto groaned inattentively at the sudden lack of pleasure.

"If you wanna see them, be a man and take this towel off of me." She teased with an intrigued smirk. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You're not gonna beat the crap out of me if I do?"

"I don't know. Come find out."

Naruto gulped and reached his hand forward slowly, reaching for the top of Tayuya's towel. Once he pinches the very top of it, his finger brushed against the top of Tayuya's breast, her skin still moist from her shower. Naruto looked up at Tayuya and saw her still looking straight at him, her smirk forever existing.

"Um," Naruto choked out as he slowly pulled the towel forward. His gaze was still on Tayuya's face, watching to see her reaction and to hopefully avoid a fist landing upon his head. Soon, the towel unexpectedly unfolded and dropped to the floor.

Naruto froze as he looked at the arguably best pair of breasts he'd ever seen. Tayuya chuckled as blood started to drip down his nose.

"Hehehe, well well, at least we can say that you have a pair of balls for actually taking my towel off." She said. Naruto didn't reply, just simply stared.

Tayuya chuckled again as she came up with an idea.

"You know... I never did pay you back for taking me in to live with you."

Just as Naruto looked down at Tayuya's blushing sex, her words register in his head.

He looked up at her, "Huh? It's okay, you don't have to pay me back. You needed a home, and I was willing to-" Naruto started before Tayuya clamped a hand over his mouth.

She rolled her eyes, "I know I don't have to repay you. I want to, believe it or not." She then grinned and let go of his mouth. "Besides, my method of payment will be a mutual pleasure for the both of us..." She said lowly as she reached down and untied the knot that held his sweatpants up.

"W-Wait, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, nervousness evident. Tayuya rolled her eyes again. She pulled his pants down stared at the large tent in Naruto's boxers. She pulled them off as well, and licked her lips at the large tool Naruto had between his legs.

"I know you're not that stupid. I'm gonna suck your dick. So just shut up and enjoy it." She got on her knees and grasped his meat, stroking the warm and pulsing organ. "I'm gonna suck this baby dry, too..." She murmured with a ton of lust in her voice.

Next thing Naruto knew, a wonderful, wet, hot, and smooth feeling surrounded the tip of his penis. Naruto groaned as Tayuya's lips, tongue, and mouth worked their magic on him. Naruto rested his hand atop of her head as she slowly started bobbing her head back and forth.

A few seconds later, Tayuya released his rod from her mouth with a slight 'pop!', a line of saliva still connecting her lips to the tip of it. She looked up at him lustfully, a look Naruto has never seen from Tayuya, nor many other girls, and stroked his blood-engorged flesh.

"So, dipshit... Are you liking what I'm doing for you as much as I am so far?" She asked hotly, despite the rude nickname she constantly calls him by.

Naruto sighed as he managed to exhale the breath of air he didn't know he was holding, "Yeah..." Was all he could utter out.

She laughed at his pleasure, "Good. Because I'm enjoying this a lot. My pussy is getting wet, having this big fucking dick in my mouth..."

Naruto almost lost it right then and there, "Oh God, Tayuya-chan... Please don't talk like that." He sighed, on the brink of climax.

Tayuya grinned devilishly, "Why? Are you gonna cum? All over my face and tits?" She said as she continuously stroked him. "Were you gonna shoot your hot seed all over me, and have me lick it all off?"

She was stroking him faster and faster, and Naruto was trying his hardest not to climax just yet.

She then released him, much to his relief and displeasure. "But as much as I'd love to be covered in your hot cum, I just got out of the shower, and do not feel like taking another one."

"Tayuya-chan..." Naruto breathed, "I never seen this side to you before."

Tayuya shrugged, "You'd be surprised how girls act when they get fucking horny." She said simply. "Now did you cool down yet? I still wanna suck your dick." She asked blatantly.

"Um, sure?" He responded. Tayuya took a hold of his dick for the umpteenth time that day and grinned, her chocolate-colored irises looking into his blue ones.

"That's what I like to fucking hear. And I want you to cum in my mouth... I wanna know what you taste like." She told him with a wink. She then placed her lips around the head of his penis and sucked on it, while licking the head with her tongue as it's in her mouth. Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"Mmm..." She hummed, as Naruto placed a hand atop of her head again. Slurping sounds and muffled moans were the only sounds coming from Tayuya's mouth. Naruto looked down and saw the delight and eagerness that her face held.

_"She looks so into it..."_ Naruto thought to himself. He then saw her arm extend downwards, her hand stopping right by her womanhood. Her moans increased when he saw her hand moving back and forth, rubbing her clit.

"Tayuya-chan, this feels so good..." He moaned. Tayuya looked up at him and grinned while she had his dick in her mouth. She then re-closed her eyes and slowly bobbed her head forward, enough to the point where his penis reached the back of her throat. Relaxing her gag reflex, she deep-throated him, stroking whatever won't fit in her mouth with her unoccupied hand.

Naruto groaned at the sudden increase in pleasure. He felt that incredible feeling at the base of his penis that let him know he was about to climax.

"T-Tayuya-chan... Oh man, I'm gonna...!" He exclaimed. Tayuya heard this and pulled her head back, her focus going back to the head of his dick. Naruto's build-up increased and his breathing became ragged.

"Ughh...!" He grunted through his teeth. Naruto erupted in Tayuya's mouth, his hips twitching with each shot of cum that shot itself either on Tayuya's tongue or the back of her throat. Tayuya hummed in bliss at the treat she got, lodging two of her fingers in and out of her dripping womanhood.

Naruto's orgasm seemed endless as rope after rope of semen came from him. It soon became too much for Tayuya to hold in her mouth, and it dribbled through the corners of her lips. She pulled back in surprise, releasing his dick from her mouth while it continued to erupt, shooting two or three more loads onto Tayuya's face and breasts. She closed her eyes and flinched as the sticky substance stuck to her.

Soon, his orgasm ended, and sighed as his legs gave out, causing him to fall on his ass. Tayuya swallowed the cum in her mouth and looked at the breathless Naruto.

"My God, fuckface! When was the last time you beat off?" She asked incredulously as the white fluid dripped down her face, chin, and breasts.

"S...Sunday...?" He replied breathlessly, unable to move.

"God, that's only like three days ago. You sprayed so much cum, I'm beginning to think you've never jerked off in your fucking life." She said. She grinned and scooped up a bit of cum from her chin with her finger and puts it in her mouth. "Not that I'm complaining... Your cum is so warm and thick. A little bitter, but I like it..." She said hotly, sampling more and more cum off of her body and face and into her mouth.

Naruto lifted his head enough just enough to see her doing this. He placed himself on his elbows and simply watched her as she watched him while she continued tasting his cum. Her gaze then glided downward a bit and she couldn't help but become a little wetter.

"Ooh, you're still hard as shit... Must be that Kyuubi giving you some stamina, huh?" She teased.

"H-How do you kno-?"

She interrupted him, "You told me when you were drunk off your ass about a month ago." She said simply. Before he could reply, Tayuya already started crawling toward him.

Her gaze never left his penis, "God, I wanna take this dick for a fucking joyride... But there's some stuff I still wanna do to you beforehand..."

"Such as?" Naruto asked with a small smirk.

Tayuya smirked along with him, "Don't you worry about that, Tayuya knows a few tricks or two." She then palmed both of her breasts. "Now that we've both worked up a sweat, I think it'll be a little easier for me to do this."

Before Naruto could ask what she had in mind, she lied down on her stomach and put his dick between her breasts.

"Ever got a titjob before, Blondie?"

Naruto hit his head on the floor as the pleasure made his head fall back, "No, ma'am..."

She grinned, "Then you're gonna fucking love this." She then raised her breasts up and down slowly, surrounding Naruto's manhood with her soft fleshy mounds. They slid against his penis with minimum friction as she raised them up and down along his shaft a bit faster. Naruto groaned. Her tits felt so soft and warm. Not as good as Tayuya's mouth, but good enough.

She continued to give him a tit job until she got tired of it. In the midst of Naruto's pleasure, she stopped and stood up. Naruto looked at her, seemingly shocked, but mostly disappointed.

Tayuya gave him a mean grin, "Aw, was fox boy enjoying the titjob he was getting?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Uh, kinda?" He responded. "Why'd you stop like that?"

"Because I felt like it." She told him with a shrug. She laughed at his bitter expression. "Get over it. And get up."

Naruto mumbled before standing up straight.

"Now lay on your bed."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Wait. Why are you the one commanding me around?"

Tayuya crossed her arms, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Kinda."

"Too bad. Get on the fucking bed."

"Fine," Naruto huffed. "Just know that I'm doing it because I want to, not because you're telling me."

"Whatever." She chuckled as she smacked his ass once he headed for the bed. He jumped and glared, but still lied down flat on the bed after shedding his upper clothing. Tayuya bit her lip in lust.

"You have such a hot fucking body." She told him. Before he could reply, Tayuya was already kneeling on the bed next to him. She was just kneeling there, looking at him with a devious smirk.

"Um..." He said, waiting for something to happen. "Uh, why are you ju- Hmph!" He let out a muffled yell when Tayuya suddenly straddled his face, her pussy pressing right against his mouth.

"Shut up, and eat my pussy." Tayuya commanded. Naruto's objections were muffled out by Tayuya's innocence. She continued to stare down at him in amusement as he continued his pointless inaudible complaints and hollers. After a while, he rolled his eyes and groaned. As he closed his eyes and held onto her thighs, Tayuya felt a warm wet tongue caressing her pussy, making her moan and arch her back.

"Oh fuck yes... That's what I'm talking about..." She sighed, holding onto the headboard of his bed for leverage. As he continued to lick all around her vaginal lips and opening, she slowly grinded herself against his face, loving the contact. She moaned even louder when Naruto found her clit and started sucking on it.

"Uuhhh... S-Shit, fuckface...!" She exclaimed, looking down at him with pure lust, "You know how to eat a fucking pussy..."

She reached down and gripped his hair. Hard. Naruto grunted in pain, but continued nevertheless.

Naruto licked and licked, never failing to please the red-headed beauty riding atop of his face. She moaned, groaned, even cursed at him a few times in the midst of her pleasure. Naruto's dick was getting hard again, finding pleasure in pleasing his roommate.

"Mmm, yeah... Eat my pussy... God, this feels so fucking good..." Tayuya moaned, almost growled breathlessly. She was now holding onto his headboard, while slowly rotating her hips into his face. Naruto was rock hard again from tasting Tayuya's excessive fluids, and he mentally prayed that Tayuya would turn around and console him in return.

But all hopes for that happening was shut down when he felt her body tense up, shaking, "Oh fuck, I'm... I'm gonna cum..." She moaned breathlessly. Naruto never gave her clit any less attention, stimulating it lovingly with his tongue and lips, "I'm gonna cum... I-I'm gonna fucking cum..."

Naruto counted how many times she repeated the word 'fuck' before and during the time she climaxed.

Fourteen times.

She came hard on Naruto's face, spreading her love juice all over Naruto's mouth and chin. She growled and moaned lustily as her body quivered, finding herself unable to even think clearly.

Soon, her body collapsed, forcing her to hold onto the headboard to support her upper body.

"Shit...shit...oh fuck..." She panted. She forced her body to roll over to lay down next to Naruto, freeing his face from between her thighs. Even as he no longer had Tayuya's pussy near his mouth, her taste still lingered on his tongue. Her juices also coated his chin, lips, and cheeks.

Naruto was about to say something, until, "*pant*... We're not fucking done yet..." The blonde was about to speak, but Tayuya beat him to the punch again by climbing on top of him. Her pussy was now pressing against his shaft, unable to stop herself from grinding onto it.

She gave him the dirtiest look she could possibly give him, placing both hands onto his chest, "I want this fucking cock..." She purred/growled, coating his shaft in a layer of her juices.

Naruto said nothing as he watched her take control. She lifted her hips, then grabbed his member to point it up directly at her drenched folds.

She eased down onto it, sighing as the thick head slips between her lips with ease. They both met resistance as it went in deeper, which Tayuya replied by dropping more weight onto him.

"Sh-Shit..." She mumbled, feeling his thick cock starting to stretch her tight hole, "Why'd you have to be so damn big...?"

Naruto clenched his teeth as well from the feeling of being partially inside Tayuya. He couldn't believe how tight she was, and he knew that if Tayuya wasn't as wet as she was, the process would be a lot more difficult.

Soon, Tayuya managed to take all of him inside her, scratching at his chest as the feeling was pleasurable, but a bit painful.

Naruto managed to smirk at her through his wincing eyes, "Heh, virgin?"

She sent him a glare, "N-No, shut up... I don't fuck very often... Let alone, fuck big cocks like yours..." She then grinned at him and slammed both her hands onto his chest, which Naruto responded with a painful outburst, "Hehe, but I'll get used to it. You're in for the time of your life, shithead..." With that, she very slowly began to ride him, watching his face twist in pleasure as she made him feel like she was trying to milk him for what he's worth.

"Mmn, that's so damn good..." She moaned, taking one hand off his chest to tease and pull on her nipple. Naruto reached down and takes both of her ass cheeks in his hands, kneading the flesh firmly and lovingly. Tayuya chuckled devilishly, enjoying his efforts.

"Ugh... Faster..." Naruto told her. Tayuya grinned and grabbed his chin with the hand that was caressing her nipple. She leaned forward and smashed her lips onto his, tonguing his mouth down like a dehydrated hound. She could faintly taste herself inside his mouth, wrestling his tongue with her own.

She then pulled away, her grin reappearing on her features. A line of saliva still connected their lips, "Don't tell me what to do. I'll fuck you however I want..."

She then proceeded to ride him slowly, smirking at his facial expression as she teased him with her pussy. Her hip movements practically looked as though she was slowly dancing on top of him, with very sensual and smooth rotations and translations of her shapely hips.

Soon, she decided to pick up the pace a bit. She slowly raised herself until Naruto almost slipped out of her, then dropped all her weight on him, slamming his cock right back inside. Naruto grunted as their hips collided, producing a small smacking noise.

Tayuya's eyes rolled in the back of her head due to this, "Fuck, it's so damn deep..." She grunted. Her eyes then locked back on his, and she grinned at him as she repeated this process. Again. Again. And again.

Pretty soon, Tayuya started to ride him hard, causing the bed to shake and her tits to jiggle in his face. Naruto just sat back and took it, loving how tight and wet Tayuya's pussy felt around his dick.

"Mmmnn... Uhhh... Shit... Ohh fuck..." She moaned, sending herself into her own world as she rode him even harder and faster. Naruto started groaning along with her, squeezing her ass cheeks with his strong hands.

Tayuya found herself unable to stop bouncing onto Naruto's hard dick, becoming addicted to the sensations of being deeply penetrated. Her moans and outbursts escalated in volume as she started to ride him faster than the rate of her heartbeat.

"T-Tayuya..." Naruto groaned, "I'm gonna cum again..."

This caused a large grin to spread onto her face. She placed both hands onto his chest and moved her face two inches away from his.

"What's the matter...? She panted, only using her ass and hips to ride him, "You like it when I fuck you like this...? Riding your big hard cock like a little whore...? Letting you feel my pussy with me having all the control...?"

The orgasm that followed after left him winded. Naruto shot load after load of cum deep into Tayuya's pink pussy as she continued riding him like a professional bull rider.

"Ohh yeah, fill my pussy up with your hot cum..." She whispered, on the brink of orgasm herself. Another round of profanity shot from her mouth as she came from the feeling of Naruto ejaculating inside her. Their hips connected as their orgasms continue on, moaning in each other's faces as their sex fluids mixed together.

"Ooohhhh shit..." Tayuya breathed as her orgasm died down. Naruto sighed as well, finding that orgasm to be better than the previous one. Tayuya exhaustedly captured his lips with her own, allowing their saliva to mix as well.

"Your dick is so fucking good..." She mumbled, kissing and licking the side of his neck. "And you're still hard... Fucking Kami, your stamina is ludicrous."

Naruto shivered as Tayuya continues suckling on his neck, "Heh, what can I say...?"

Tayuya looked at him and grinned, "You don't have to say a thing, because we're not through fucking until that dick of yours goes soft."

Naruto grinned as well, "If that's the case, I don't think you'll be able to keep up with me."

She smirked and raised her torso up to get ready to ride him again, "Wanna bet?"

"Wait, Tayuya..."

"What?"

"I wanna do something to."

"Sure, you can lay there and grab my ass and tits while I ride the fuck out of you."

Naruto shook his head, "No, I mean I wanna change positions."

She chuckled, "Nah, I think you'll be fine with us staying like this. You should be happy, since I'm doing all the work for you."

Naruto attempted to sit up, "But-"

Tayuya pushed him back down and grinned, "I wanna be on top, shithead. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there is, actually."

"Yeah? And what're you gonna do about it?"

Naruto and Tayuya engaged in a glaring stand off.

Naruto attempted to sit back up again, only to get pushed back down. He then grabbed her arms and rolled over, sending Tayuya with him. Naruto now had Tayuya's hands placed above her head, with him being the dominant one.

Tayuya smirked, "Oh, so you're stronger than you look." She then locked her legs around his waist, "So c'mon, what are you waiting for? Fuck me 'till you can't anymore..."

Naruto grinned and shoved his dick deep into Tayuya's hole, causing her to arch her back. Not wasting time going slow first, Naruto began to thrust in and out of Tayuya rapidly. She moaned as she took his cock, feeling his balls smack against her bare ass.

"Uhhh, yeah, just like that... Make me fucking scream..." She uttered out, feeling helpless as Naruto used her pussy how he wanted.

* * *

"Oh G-God... Shit, it feels so good..." She moaned, as she got taken from behind. Naruto smacked her ass hard, making her yelp. The stinging and burning sensations on her ass made her even wetter.

"Tell me you like getting fucked from behind like the little slut you are." Naruto commanded, smacking her other cheek.

"Mmnahhh...! Ooh, I love getting fucked from behind... I love it so fucking much...!"

Naruto smacked her ass again, slamming his pelvis into her ass harder and faster.

"Fuck, fuck, shit, shit, shit...!"

Tayuya climaxed for the third time.

Naruto exited out of her, mid-orgasm, forcing her to play with herself and left small droplets on the bed.

Naruto moved in front of Tayuya's face, with his dick pointing right at her, "Now, suck it clean."

* * *

She grunted as she was forced against a wall, following with a moan/growl as she got impaled by her blonde lover. She gasped as Naruto grabbed her hair and yanked it a bit, to suckle on her neck.

"Oh my God..." She whispered, "You're fucking me so good... Please don't stop..."

Naruto chuckled lowly in her ear, "I never heard you beg for anything before, Tayuya-chan..."

"W-Well I'm fucking begging you not to stop fucking me..." She moaned, "It just feels so fucking good... Holy shit..."

Naruto reached up and palmed each of her breasts, teasing her erect nipples with his thumbs, "Well, since you asked so nicely..."

* * *

"H-Hey, Shithead..." Tayuya called out in a half moan.

"What?" She grunted as Naruto never stopped pumping into her. She was on the ground lying on her side, while Naruto kneeled between her legs and held one of her thighs close to his chest, her leg pointing straight into the air.

"I-It's... It's getting... Oh fuck... It's starting to get d-dark outside..."

Naruto grinned, "So? Are you telling me you had enough?"

"In your fucking dreams..." She grunted, exhausted "I said... not until you go soft..."

Naruto simply replied by penetrating her tight pussy even deeper, causing her to bite her lip and scratch at the floor.

_"I don't know how much more of this shit I can take..."_ She thought to herself, _"I lost track of how many times he made me cum... And how many times I made him cum... Kami, I'm so tired. And sticky... But his freakin' cock... I can't get enough of it."_

* * *

"Ooh, Kami... I'm gonna fuckin' cum again..." She whispered breathlessly as she rode him wildly, reverse cowgirl.

Naruto smacked her ass and that quickly pushed her over the edge. She gasped as she soaked his rod with her feminine juices, causing it to drip down to his balls as she continued riding him even as she succumbed to orgasm for the umpteenth time.

Her tense body then became limp as she struggled to catch her breath. She fought the urge to pass out, "Goddamnit... He's still hard..."

She rose off of his hard cock and turned around to lick her own juices off of it. Naruto sighed and pet her now wild hair as she sucked his dick as if it were giving her life. As her mouth was occupied, she reached for his balls and gave them a tender massage, while using her other hand to stroke his shaft.

"Ah... Just like that..." Naruto encouraged, loving how she worshipped his tool. She slid her wet tongue up and down the head as she sucked it lovingly, while stroking his shaft as fast as she could.

"T-Tayuya, I'm... Here it comes...!"

Naruto emptied his balls in her eager mouth again. His orgasm extended as she never stopped bobbing her head as shot after shot of semen spewed from him, just to get swallowed.

He wasn't sure how long he kept cumming, but Tayuya kept sucking until she found it harder to do so, since his cock became limp.

She swallowed the remainder of cum in her mouth and stood up to give him a lazy grin, "Heh... Looks like I win."

Naruto could only chuckle breathlessly, the fatigue from his previous orgasms now catching up with him, "Yeah... It seems that way..."

Tayuya gave one last smirk before placing her head on his chest, to finally give herself some well-earned rest.

"I came so many times..." She huffed with closed eyes, "Best. Fuck. Ever."

Naruto could only laugh before falling into a deep sleep together with his foul-mouthed roommate turned lover, with sticky bodies and exhausted muscles.

* * *

_***The next morning***_

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she banged on the door, "Come on! You were the one that suggested we train together so early!"

Tayuya sighed as she felt his cock exit out of her, "I should probably answer her."

The redhead locked her legs around him, preventing his escape, "Fuck her. And fuck me instead." She told him with a smirk.

"But she's gonna be there for a while... She's really persistent."

"Naruto! I know you're in there! You'd better not be sleeping, still!"

"See?"

Tayuya rolled her eyes and released him from between her legs, "Well, hurry up and tell her to fuck off. I need more of that dick, ASAP."

Naruto chuckled and struggled to find his boxers. But before he could put them on...

"Wait." Tayuya's smirk grew twice it's size, "Ask her if she wants to join."


End file.
